Farm
The farm is a secondary source of gold, Daru, Kyanite, experience and some other game advantages. It also contains the Tree of Wisdom, which provides some Kyanite and Vouchers each day. Tree of Ancients Your Tree of Ancients(a.k.a. Tree of Wisdom) can be energized three times per day by you, and once per day by each of your friends. Energizing a friendship-level n friend's tree gives you n farm experience. However, once the tree is fully charged, it cannot be energized by anyone. The tree will allow you and your friends to energize it 9+(farm level) to a maximum of 30 times to fully charge it up. A fully charged tree can be harvested to obtain some Vouchers and Kyanite, which resets its energy level back to 0. You can harvest your tree only once per day starting at midnight server time. A level 1 Tree of Ancients generates 40 Vouchers and 1000 Kyanite; each additional level up (maximum 30) increases this by 4 Vouchers and 100 Kyanite. Farm Plots The farm starts with 3 farm plots, and gains one additional farm plot every 5th level. Each plot can contain one plant at a time. While the plot is occupied, it has a chance of being attacked by weeds and/or bugs. You or any of your friends can click on the plot to remove the weeds and/or bugs, and earn 1 experience for their farm. If a plot matures and it is not harvested, the plant with eventually wither. Withered plants can be revived by a friend, whose farm will get 1 experience for the deed. Unlike weeding and exterminating, you cannot revive your own plants. Plants will wither again every 4 hours until they are harvested. Once a plant is fully grown, it can be harvested by you or any of your friends. Friends who harvest/steal your plants will only take a small portion of the plant's value (10%). maxed up to 3 times. Only the plant's owner can harvest the entire plant. Farm Leveling A farm needs 5 experience times its current level to level up. Only every fifth level is beneficial; the other levels only progress toward the next multiple of five. The maximum amount of experience points that is allowed per day is 200. Farm level and friendship is intimately connected. Each time you energize someone elses farm, your farm gain exp points corresponding to the friendship level, eg: if the friendship level between you is 2, your farm gain 2 exp, if the friendship level is 5 your farm gains 5 exp. so eventhough you can only act on 200 friends farms, you can gain a lot more that 200 farm-exp from doing so. If there is a limit it would be that your farm level cannot rise abowe your player level. In the game these farm exp points from energizing are called "Tree of Ancients exp". A Translation confusion likely based on the way Tree level Farm level. Farm leveling increments change as the farm rise in level. From level 1 to level 30 each level needs 5 more exp than the preceding one. From level 30 to 40 it is 10 more thant the previous, and from level 40 to 60 it is 20 more. Stealing from Farms On several occasions I have revived dead plants for guild mates and have been accused of stealing from them. This perplexed me so I decided to do some research on the subject. After failing to find any reliable information regarding stealing, other than a simple confirmation that it can be done, on any of the guides or Wiki's, I decided to do some research of my own. STEP ONE: I began by creating a brand new character on the same server that my main is on and leveled her up enough to open farming. First, I rejected all friend requests that she received and I declined to send any friend requests as well, with the sole exception being my main character - making for an ideal controlled environment since the only way for others to access your farm is if you're on their friend's list. STEP TWO: I wanted to answer the question of 'How would someone know if their plants were being robbed?' so I planted a few seeds on my new little test character and waited for them to mature, then stole from them one time using my main character. Result: No system message of any kind but when the new character harvested her plants she did receive about 10% less from them than she should have. STEP THREE: Next I wanted to attack the subject of reviving plants so I planted some new seeds on my test character with the intent of stealing from them enough, with my main, to kill them. I found out that my main could only steal from the plants once so I waited, hoping that a second opportunity would arise. It didn't but, lo and behold, the plants died anyway! Various forums differ on this subject. Some believe that if a crop is left with weeds or worms for too long it will die and some believe that a crop will die after it's been stolen from three times, and others believe that it will die of 'old age' for lack of a better term. Well I didn't want to create two more new characters to test the theory that it will die after it's been stolen from three times but since my main character was the only one capable of stealing from it and she stole from it only once - clearly at least one of the other two theories was correct! I revived the dead plants using my main and my newb character saw the message PandaGirl is revived your L1 Seed (paraphrased). Now my main did not steal during the revival, she only revived because she had already stolen several minutes earlier. STEP FOUR: Now to find out what kills a plant. I planted some more seeds, resisted the urge to steal from them at all and waited. They died. I revived them with my main but received nothing for doing so but when I harvested them from my new alt she received less than she should have. CONCLUSIONS: #Plants do die of old age and they will lose a minimal portion of their resources when they die even when no one has stolen from them: confirmed #Your character can only steal from a specific crop one time: confirmed #Stealing from a plant removes 10% of the plants crop from the plant owner: confirmed #A plant can only be robbed by three people (once per person): confirmed #Plants left with worms or weeds for too long will die: untested #Reviving a plant is the same thing as stealing from it: false #If your guild mate steals your crops you will know about it even if they don't admit to it: false (edit: this is now true. Your farm logs will tell you who has stolen from you.) The next time you accuse your guild mate of stealing your crops you'd better start by tactfully trying to get a confession first or you're just making yourself look bad and also understand that it is possible to overclick a plot and inadvertantly harvest it. If a guildmate revives your crop they are doing you a favor because only your friends can revive your dead plants and they get nothing for their trouble except the +1 farm experience. Now if your guildy is boasting about stealing from you in guild chat, that's different but don't assume the system messages that someone is weeding, deworming, or reviving means that they are also stealing because that is a false assumption. Note: The message that someone has revived your crops can actually mean someone stole your crops. If that message comes up in chat, and you know that your plants are mature, harvest them right away unless if you want them stolen. Available Plants Gold Seed Daru Seed Kyanite Seed *Only one kyanite seed can be planted in your farm at a time. Leveler's Seed (experience seeds) Special Seeds Victory Seed You get these seeds through the V.I.P. wheel or special events. They give you insignia. Voucher Seed Ancient Seed